


Eggplant

by Mr_Cellophane



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Michael has a secret kink ;), NSFW, duh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Cellophane/pseuds/Mr_Cellophane
Summary: Jeremy tries to be funny but something happens he doesn't expect





	Eggplant

Michael was having a good day it was getting even better when he found out his best friend Jeremy was coming to his house Yaaay but when Jeremy showed up things went  **DOWN** and it was wonderful for Michael and Jeremy and it all started with an emoji costume

 

"Michael look i'm an  _EMOJI_!" Jeremy said sprinting downstairs in a laughing crying emoji costume looking happy as heck

 

Michael immediately looked at Jeremy the second he heard  _EMOJI_ blushing heavily yeah he had an emoji kink but it was a lot worse when it was Jeremy!!! this was bad "Woah hey Jeremy I didn't think you'd be wearing an  _EMOJI_ costume!!!! "

 

Jeremy smiled wide "I know isn't my  _EMOJI_ costume awesome!" He said spinning around running over to Michael sitting on his lap trying to be funny tho he was making Michael HARD like what happens in every single smut fic

 

Michael laughed awkwardly "Jeremy you're silly now get off of me before it turns into a friends to lover smut fic and you see my boner and say 'W-wan't me to help you with that?' " But it was too late Jeremy had already noticed and looked at Michael lovingly 

 

"C-can I help you with that?" Jeremy asked blushing heavily gesturing to the other boys hard on

 

Michael gasped blushing heavily  "Well... if you want I guess you can" He said quietly looking down avoiding eye contact 

 

Jeremy nodded "Oh I do want to!" Jeremy exclaimed taking Michael's jeans off throwing throwing them somewhere taking is boxers off starting to give the succ as Michael moaned a lot like too much pls stop but who could blame Michael an _EMOJI_ was sucking is dick... but not any old EMOJI the laughing crying EMOJI the best  _EMOJI_ the EMOJI people use when they're stealing memes the EMOJI that all the 10 year olds use most the EMOJI facebook moms use the most the BESt  _EMOJI_  

 

"F-fuck..." He said sweating overwhelmed with pleasure bucking his hips up into Jeremys mouth "Shoot i'm sorry" he said as Jeremy hummed a bit to tell him it was OKAY but then Michael CAME without warning "Oh no i'm sorry again" Michael said panting as the EMOJI boy sat next to him cuddling him 

 

"Hey, Michael" Jeremy said looking at Michael 

 

Michael looked at him "Y-yeah?" But then the thing that happens in ALL smut fics say "I-i know I just sucked your dick but can we be boyfriends?"

 

then Michael looked at him amazed "Woah.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................Lol no that's gay"            The end

 

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAhahahah....


End file.
